Pela Primeira E Última Vez
by sah cerejinha
Summary: Fic SasuxHina.. Final triste... Não me matem.. É a minha 1ª fic... Espero que gostem...


Quando as pessoas da sua família acham que você não passa de uma fracassada, que não tem potencial para nada, as coisas ficam mais difíceis pra você, ainda mais se o seu próprio pai concordar com tudo o que dizem a seu respeito

"_Ele saiu correndo" – _Narração do Sasuke

"Ela gritou" – Narração da Hinata

"**Coelhinho da Páscoa o que trazes pra mim..." **– Tradução de Understanding do Evanescence

Espero que gostem da fic...

Pois essa é a minha primeira P

Pela Primeira e Última Vez...

_Observando a Lua cheia da janela do meu quarto, lembro-me daquele dia... O dia em que você me disse pela primeira e última vez: "Eu te amo"... Sim.. Primeira e última vez... Pena que você havia percebido que me amava tarde demais... Por que eu já sabia dos meus sentimentos por você há algum tempo..._

**"Você guarda as respostas no fundo de sua própria mente.**

**Conscientemente, você tem esquecido isto.**

**Esta é a forma com que a mente humana trabalha.**

**Sempre que algo é desprazeroso, muito vergonhoso para nos entreter,**

**Nós rejeitamos isto.**

**Nós apagamos isto de nossa memória.**

**Mas a marca está sempre lá."**

Quando as pessoas da sua família acham que você não passa de uma fracassada, que não tem potencial para nada, as coisas ficam mais difíceis pra você, ainda mais se o seu próprio pai concordar com tudo o que dizem a seu respeito.

As coisas comigo são assim, desde pequena sofria uma enorme pressão por ser a sucessora do meu clã, tinha que ser a melhor em tudo... Mas nunca conseguia.

Agora estou aqui... Posso sentir o sangue em minhas veias se esvair lentamente, é tão engraçado como a sua vida pode passar em um segundo diante de seus olhos quando você está morrendo, ainda mais se é por alguém que você mal conhece. Talvez não devesse ter feito isso para salvá-lo... Mas meu corpo agiu involuntariamente... Não tive escolha e acabei por fazê-lo.

"**Não posso limpar tudo isso.**

**Não posso desejar que tudo isso desapareça.**

**Não posso esperar que tudo isso suma.**

**Não posso chorar pra que tudo passa.**

**A dor que prende você.**

**O medo que te cega.**

**Libera vida em mim.**

**Em nossa vergonha mútua nós escondemos nossos olhos**

**Para cega-los da verdade**

**Que mostra o caminho onde estamos."**

_Sentia-me esgotado, já não tinha mais forças para desviar dos ataques ou tentar qualquer coisa, agora já não me importava mais estar ou não vivo, havia completado minha vingança, meu irmão estava morto, finalmente, mas continuava com um enorme vazio na alma, apesar de ter vingado meu clã, eu havia matado a única pessoa __m que vocis se o a sua vida pode passar em um sgundo diante de seus olhos quando voc__que eu_ _poderia chamar_ _d_e _"família", ainda mais depois de ter descoberto a verdade, talvez fosse por isso que me sentia tão vazio... Agora finalmente eu era o último dos Uchiha... Estava pronto para morrer, fechei meus olhos esperando a kunai vir e atingir-me..._

_Ouvi o barulho da kunai ao atingir o alvo... Mas não sentia dor alguma... __"Será que é assim que nos sentimos quando estamos morrendo?"...__ Foi isso que havia pensado... A minha maior surpresa foi sentir algo pingar sobre meu rosto, nesse mesmo instante abri meus olhos, passei a mão em meu rosto e vi que o que havia pingado era sangue... __"Mas sangue de quem?"__ Foi quando olhei para frente e a vi..._

"**Por favor não tenha medo**

**Quando a escuridão chegar**

**O amanhecer quebrará o silêncio**

**Gritando em nossos corações**

**Meu amor por você continua crescendo**

**Eu faço isso por você**

**Antes de tentar lutar com a verdade**

**Meu fim.**

**Nós devemos tentar e ser reais.**

**Quando eu me sinto sozinha, nós não estamos juntos.**

**E isso é real."**

Sinto meu corpo pesado, já não tenho mais forças para permanecer em pé, creio que este realmente seja o meu fim, assim, fecho os olhos e vou caindo aos poucos, esperando apenas meu corpo atingir o chão e que eu possa finalmente descansar e deixar de ser um peso para os outros...

_Percebi que ela estava caindo, no mesmo instante a tomei em meus braços, segurando-a firmemente antes que atingisse o chão. Isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer... Ela havia salvado minha vida... Embora isso lhe custasse a sua. _

Estava prestes a atingir o chão, quando senti que alguém havia me segurado, abri os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e o mirei, esta seria a última vez que o veria, queria aproveitar o pouco de tempo que me restava para poder ficar olhando-o, ele realmente era muito belo, agora sei por que a maioria das garotas da vila suspirava ao ouvir o seu nome... Desde que ele retornou a vila há alguns meses, eu tenho o observado... Sei o quão tolo e infantil isso soa, mas é verdade...

Agora estou aqui em seus braços e prestes a morrer... Que maneira mais estúpida de ficar perto de quem eu amo... Sim... Agora eu compreendo por que o salvei... Por que o amo e seria capaz de dar a vida por ele... Embora ele não sinta o mesmo por mim...

"**Não posso limpar tudo fora.**

**Não posso desejar que tudo isso desapareça.**

**Não posso chorar para que tudo passe.**

**Não posso riscar fora tudo isso.**

**Deitando ao seu lado**

**Escutando você respirar**

**A vida que flui dentro de você**

**Queima dentro de mim**

**Segure e fale comigo**

**De amor sem um som**

**Diga-me que você sobreviverá a isso**

**E eu morrerei por você**

**Não pense em mim distante"**

_Ela me olhava de forma doce e inocente, como ninguém nunca havia feito antes, embora seus olhos perolados estivessem perdendo o brilho lentamente, sentia seu sangue quente sujar minhas mãos, mas não me importava, queria apenas estar ali com ela, aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhe restava... Precisava dizer-lhe o que sentia, que sabia que ela me "observava"... Essa era minha última chance e não poderia desperdiçá-la, embora talvez ela não sentisse o mesmo por mim... Suspirei e olhei fundo em seus olhos, dando um pequeno sorriso..._

Ele me olhava de forma profunda, estava perdida no meio da escuridão que eram seus olhos cor de ônix... Foi quando ele sorriu... Isso mesmo... Ele sorriu, embora fosse um sorriso pequeno, foi o sorriso mais belo que já tinha visto em toda minha vida, sorri para ele também. Precisava contar a ele o que sentia. Essa era a minha última chance.

- Sasuke eu pre- - Fui interrompida por ele, que em um pequeno gesto, levou o dedo indicador ate os meus lábios, como se me pedisse silêncio. Fiquei apenas olhando-o, talvez ele quisesse falar-me algo, estava esperando atentamente o que ele queria dizer-me.

"**Diga que você estará comigo**

**Porque eu sei que não posso**

**Suportar isto sozinho.**

**Você não está sozinha, querida."**

**"Nunca... Nunca."**

_Ela retribui o sorriso. Percebi que queria contar-me algo, mas não deixei que falasse, levei o dedo indicador ate seus lábios como um pedido de silêncio, ela me entendeu e ficou atenta, apenas_ _esperando que eu me pronunciasse. Respirei fundo e comecei a falar. _

_- Hinata, eu preciso te falar uma coisa – Comecei a falar, precisava ser rápido, o tempo estava contra nós. _

- Hai, preciso te contar algo também. - Fiquei escutando-o, precisava ser rápida, sentia minha vida ir embora aos poucos, não tinha muito tempo.

_Surpreendi-me com suas palavras, estava curioso em saber o que ela tinha para me dizer. – Eu vou ser rápido e direto, sinto que não temos mais muito tempo – Meus olhos estavam marejados, sentia que iria chorar... Depois de muitos anos eu choraria novamente, isso seria mesmo verdade?_

Percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados, será que ele choraria... Por minha causa? Isso não seria possível.. Ou seria? ... O que será que ele iria me dizer? Provavelmente me daria um sermão... Ou talveznão... Fechei os olhos por causa da dor e os abri em seguida. Parei com os meus pensamentos e voltei a prestar atenção em suas palavras mais uma vez.

"**Não posso lutar contra tudo isso.**

**Não posso esperar que tudo isso suma.**

**Não posso gritar pra que tudo passe.**

**Simplesmente não vai passar.**

**Não posso jogar tudo fora.**

**Não posso desejar que tudo isso desapareça.**

**Não posso chorar para pra que tudo passe..**

**Não posso riscar fora tudo isso."**

_Sabia que ela estava sentindo dor, resolvi ser breve. – Eu queria dizer que eu..- Estava tentando falar, mas não conseguia, sentia um estranho nervosismo, mas não era hora para esse tipo de besteiras. Fechei meus olhos e falei – Eu te amo Hinata – Finalmente consegui pronunciar a tal frase, abri meus olhos e a fitei, estava ansioso por uma resposta._

Não pude acreditar naquelas palavras, seria realmente verdade que ele me amava? Verdade ou não, precisava contar-lhe sobre meus sentimentos. Corei um pouco mas consegui falar – Eu também te amo Sasuke – Incrível como não gaguejei, acho que finalmente superei esse meu "pequeno" problema. Senti uma dor aguda atingir meu peito... Minha hora finalmente chegou... – Queria poder ter lhe dito isso em outras circunstâncias – Dei um pequeno sorriso.

_Realmente me surpreendi com suas palavras... Então ela também me amava, é uma pena mesmo que tenha sido nessas circunstâncias que nos declaramos... Queria tanto dizer a ela que ficaria bem, que sairia dessa... Mas ambos sabíamos que era uma mentira... E não queria enganá-la. Abracei-a mais forte, transmitindo todo o calor e conforto que ela precisava naquele momento._

Ele me abraçou de forma mais intensa, me sentia protegida do mundo a minha volta, sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas, meus olhos iam se fechando lentamente, meu corpo não mais se movia, estava pronta para ir embora.

_Ela fechou os olhos, sabia que esse momento chegaria... Ela estava partindo e eu nunca mais a veria. Aproximei meu rosto do dela e toquei seus lábios de forma carinhosa, dando um leve beijo. Uma lágrima rolou pelos meus olhos, caindo em seu rosto._

"**Não posso lutar com tudo isso.**

**Não posso esperar tudo isso.**

**Não posso gritar tudo isso.**

**Ooh, tire tudo daqui.**

**Ooh, tire tudo daqui."**

**"Mas a marca está sempre lá.**

**Nada é realmente esquecido."**

Uma pequena gota de água caiu sobre meu rosto, sabia que ele estava chorando. Senti seus lábios sobre os meus, esse era meu primeiro e último beijo. Minha vista escureceu, dei um leve sorriso e meu último suspiro, caindo em um sono eterno.

_Não pude conter as lágrimas que vieram em seguida... Ela finalmente havia morrido. Pouco tempo depois uma equipe de apoio chegou ao local. Ela era composta pelos parceiros de equipe da Hinata, Shino e Kiba, acompanhados de Sakura e Naruto. _

_Infelizmente eles haviam chegado tarde demais, todos ficaram em silêncio e muito tristes com a notícia. Queria poder ter feito algo para ajudá-la, mas infelizmente não pude._

_Ainda lembro-me das expressões de tristeza estampada no rosto de cada um ao saber da notícia. Realmente ela era muito querida por todos seus amigos, até mesmo seu primo Neji desabou em lágrimas diante da notícia, quem diria que o Hyuuga gostava tanto assim da prima..._

_O enterro dela foi um dos dias mais tristes de minha vida, ainda não consigo acreditar que ela morreu em meus braços... Mas onde quer que ela esteja... Eu sei que ela estará olhando por mim. _

_Já se passaram 3 meses desde o ocorrido, mas desde aquele dia... Eu deixei de sorrir. _

_Ainda posso sentir o gosto dos lábios gélidos dela quando os toquei... E toda vez que olho para a Lua, lembro-me da cor e do brilho dos seus olhos perolados... Queria tê-la do meu lado neste momento... Mas acho que o meu destino é e sempre foi ficar sozinho. _

**Eu tentei tão duramente**

**Eu tenho tentado super ... Tão duro...Estar sem você durante tantos anos**

**Eu chorei**

**Tantas palavras tenho guardado para alguém. Eu te amo, eu te amo, e quero que você fique**


End file.
